The Werewolves of London
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: Kitty summons Bartimaeus after the Glass Palace incident hoping to find Nathaniel. Is she succsefull? Read to find out! I'm sorry but this is just my first Bartimauus story. Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty looked around her room and double-checked that she had everything

The Werewolves of London

Kitty looked around her room and double-checked that she had everything. She had the right incense and candles, the pentacle were drawn right. She didn't have high hopes for the result he might not even be 'alive' if a spirit could be called that. She stepped into her pentacle and started the incantation.

A few seconds later a form began to shape it self in the other pentacle. At first it didn't seem to know what to come as then settled as the form she knew too well with a thick fog obscuring the person shaped entity.

A voice rang through the room, "Who dares to summon Bartimaeus the --?"

"Oh, can it."

The voice changed into a more comfortable tone. "Kitty?" The fog dissipated to show the djinni in the form of an Egyptian boy. "Well how's it going Kitty?"

"Fine, I see you're back to your old boasting self."

"Who said I was boasting?"

"You were just about to rattle off your exploits."

The boy shrugged. "How else could one find out how powerful a djinni they just summoned?"

"They could read."

"Nay, it would be too time consuming for magicians."

"What happened?"

"What 'what' happened?"

"That night in the Glass Palace. How come you're alive and _he_'s dead?" She chocked a bit when she said he. She still missed him even after these three months after the incident.

"He dismissed me at the last moment," Bartimaeus said with a bit off an annoyed expression. "Just like Ptolemy had in the temple."

"Why? Did he say anything?"

"He did make this ridiculous excuse about how I would mess everything up somehow. Yeah right, I was just busting with the excitement to kill myself after my 5,000-year career. Oh yeah he told me to say hello to you from him. So, hello."

Kitty gave a smile. Only an idiot would think of that the second before they would die. That is if he _had_ died.

"Is he dead Bartimaeus?"

"I would think so after breaking the Staff."

"But is he?"

"How should I know? I can't really pop down here to check how my supposedly old masters are doing." Just then the boy cocked his head to one side and seemed to be sensing something. "Is it just me or is the heater on?"

Kitty gave a smile. "No, it's because we're not in London anymore." She pointed toward the window she was facing and the boy turned to look outside the face arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"Egypt?"

Kitty nodded her head with a smile. I thought you might like to see how far it's come."

The boy shrugged. "Humans have spread out across the sands like locusts to a crop. It isn't like I've seen that before. Which brings something to mind. Why have you summoned me?"

"It's about Nathaniel…"

"I thought we went through this. The guy's most likely dead. Yeah, the Staff's that powerful."

"…I was wondering if we could somehow contact him."

"I love the we part. And how are we supposed to contact him?"

"Well, I've been reading…"

"Reading can be a strain for your eyes you know."

Kitty glared at him and continued. "Well I've been reading," and here she opened a slim dusty volume and flipped to an already marked page, "And it's written that you can contact people across distances…."

"I believe they already have something like that. It's called a telephone."

Kitty glared at him again, "Stop interrupting."

"Go on," said the boy sitting in his pentacle and playing with the fringe of his kilt.

"You can contact people across distances even as far as the Gate of Death."

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"I need a spirit to find him and drag his soul or whatever here."

"That could be dangerous especially if they're driving a car and they crash when their soul or whatever is taken. Plus what happens to their body when it's been abandoned. You should know all about that."

Kitty frowned at him. "Stay focused. I need you to find him."

"And how pray tell am I supposed to find him?"

"Easy I recite the incantation and it sends you on your way if you're willing."

"Wait, if I'm willing?"

"Yes."

"How do you know if I'm willing?"

"He released you before you could die from the blast of the Staff."

"And why do you want to find him?"

She was silent a moment and asked, "So are you willing?"

"I don't have anything else to do. Anyways I want to give him a piece of my mind for dismissing me when he did."

Kitty gave a smile of triumph so he asked again, "Why do you want to find him?"

She frowned. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't."

"Then why were you asking?"

The boy waved a dismissing hand, "Just get on with it."

Kitty looked at him for a second over the top of her a moment and Bartimaeus said, "It usually works if you read it out loud. A little tip there."

She cleared her voice and began to recite the incantation. Bartimaeus's form seemed to twist into a coil then it was released, disappearing from the room with a faint smell of sulfur. A little something for her from him.

A second before he had left she had said softly almost to her self, "I just have to find him. He would know what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

I was a bit puzzled over why she summoned me

I was a bit puzzled over why she summoned me. But then it hit me she had feelings for him. Why else would she try to contact him? What she was going to do to him once she had him in her clutches I had no idea. If he was dead and I was supposed to get his soul what would she do with it? Hopefully she would use the Shriveling Fire on him if it was possible. When I caught up with I better remember to ask her to do so.

Back to the task at hand. I was hurled through something as small as an atom, which doesn't do your essence any good if you were originally in the shape of a boy. After what seemed like a millennia I was squeezed out in front of a huge iron door. _1. It burns! It burns! _I shivered from the coldness I meet there and tried to find something to identify where I was. Everywhere around me it was a solid black with purple whorls. _2. It was actually quite pretty. That is if you like purple…_

That was when I saw a person slowly walking toward the door. The guy acted and looked dead. He was practically ancient of Asian descent. He hobbled over to the cast iron door, which swung open noiselessly. Funny thing was that the second he was in the door Time seemed to go backward and he transformed into a handsome youth in probably his prime and waiting for him was a woman also in her prime. They held hands, turned and went through into a place I couldn't see.

I could of course tell where I was. I was obviously at the Gate of Death. Where else could Time turn back? Which means Kitty's incantation had worked. Wow, she was becoming quite a little magician. And while I was thinking about this and several mathematical equations the doors began to close. I quickly dashed though because I didn't know the next time a dead guy would come through. _3. They should think about posting a schedule near the gate or something. It would just make things easier. _

I had a close shave there. I was almost squished between those doors. I shivered just thinking about the iron coming on both sides with me in the middle. I looked ahead of me and my charcoal edged eyes widened.

The view was spectacular. I was on top of an emerald hill of grass with just one lane going down through the land going on forever with so many buildings on each side. The place seemed to be in permanent sunset. The whole place was bathed in golden light making the cobblestone lane appear golden. _4. This is where people thought heaven was paved with gold. _

And the people. I gave a depressed sigh. There was no way I was going to find Nathaniel in all this mess in a time that would satisfy Kitty. There was too many people milling around for me to count even if I used all of my consciences. Just then I gave a start. No it couldn't be. Was it? I followed a familiar figure until it stopped at a doorway of a house and I called out to her.

"Queezle?"

She turned around with a look of surprise but it soon turned into a look of delight. "Bartimaeus! You're here? Are you…?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm looking for someone."

"How'd you get here?"

"My master at the moment sent me by an incantation she found in an old book."

"Aren't they all found in all books?"

I shrugged. "So how's it going? I mean after the golem…"

She gave a smile so big I almost thought it was going to split in two. "It's perfect! There's no slavery or masters. We're all equal here."

"You mean there's more spirits?"

"Yeah."

My dark skinned paled. "Is Farqual here?"

"Yeah, but beings like him have their own place away from here that is if they weren't too bad."

I nodded relieved. I was scared a moment there. _5. Yes even the almighty can get scared. I'm sure God was scared when he made Adam. I know I would have knowing he was the first magician and the first to summon a spirit from the Other Place. _

"Oh, before we get caught up in the good old millennia do you know how I could find someone in this place?"

"You could try the Book."

"The Book?"

"Yeah, the Book could tell you where the person you're looking for is at that very moment and get you there. It can get very useful around here." She gave me directions to get there and I left saying I would stop by again if I can whether in this life or another.

I made my way to a little shack just by the Gate with the words 'Information & Travel'. I knocked on one of the shutters and a little red imp opened the shutters.

" 'ho you looking for gent?"

"Someone by the name of Nathaniel."

"Any last name?"

"I don't know if he has one."

The imp gave a sigh. "They never do," it muttered. "One moment mister." The imp popped down but popped back up with an unusually small volume. The imp said Nathaniel into the cover and the book opened of it's own accord showing a list of Nathaniels. He turned the Book around for me to look at the page to see if any looked familiar.

There he was. The very first person on the list. I could recognize his facial expression anywhere. He was obviously pondering over something. Hopefully it wasn't a life and death decision. Never mind. I extended my finger and lightly placed it on the map where the imp told me to and I was gone in a whirlwind of white lights.

It was an oddly pleasant sensation being transported by the Book. It felt like I was under a small waterfall and just letting the water wash over you. _6. This reminds me of a time in the Amazon when I was summoned by the Amazons. The high Queen/Warrior was bathing in the water and had forgotten that I was already under there. Lets just say she was a nicely built human._

Then I showed up about 3 feet away from Nathaniel who was sitting under a tree that looked faintly familiar. He was drawing sitting on a stone bench next to a statue of Gladstone. He didn't seem to notice me so I lightly creeped up behind him and said with a loud voice near his ear.

"How's it going Nat?"

He was so engrossed in his drawing that he jumped about 2 feet in the air in fright. He spun around and his face showed his surprise.

"Might want to close that les a bird decides to make a nest in there."

He promptly closed his mouth and looked at me in wonder.

I tapped a foot impatiently. "Oh, come on. Don't act like you've never seen me before."

"How can you be here?"

"This is the great land of Death?"

"Yes. But you can't be dead."

"Why not?"

"They would have let me know. When someone's due to pass on they alert their friends so we can receive them at the Gate."

"We never had a friendship," I pointed out.

"Our relationship was a bit loose but they told they would let me know when you came."

"Okay so I'm not dead but you're coming with me."

"Where?"

"Where did I probably come from if I'm not dead?"

The realization made an interesting show of emotions on his face. Doubt. Excitement. Sadness. Puzzlement.

"How…?" he started.

"Someone summoned me and sent me to find you and bring you back." I decided to leave the Kitty part out. It would just make him all goggle-eyed.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who summoned you sent you to find me?"

I sighed a sad sigh. "I'm not at liberty to say." Which of course is a lie. I just didn't want to bring him back all puppy love-ish.

He looked at me skeptical but he left it alone for now. "So how are we going to get back?"

I shrugged. "How about I just swallow you and spit you back up when we get there."

He made a face of disgust I knew only too well. "I don't think so. Just take me and see what happens."

"Aww but you're taking all the fun out of it. All right, all right. All ready?"

He nodded and straightened his jacket probably trying to look nice for the person who summoned him. Not that it could have helped. His hair was long again. I guessed they didn't have many barbers here. But it least it was clean compared to when he was a boy. He wore another tight suit with another tent-sized handkerchief. He obviously couldn't wear anything else.

As I looked him up and down I noticed the notepad he had been drawing on. I leaned forward to see what he had been drawing and he caught my motion and quickly snatched it out of sight.

"Oh come on what was it Natty boy?"

"Nothing."

"Is it someone I know?"

He gave a resegnated sigh and held out the notepad for me to see. I gave a quiet chuckle at what I saw. It was a drawing of Kitty. She had on one of her smiles that one rarely saw. Apparently he must have commited it to his memory or else he wouldn't have gone in to so much detail. _6. It was very good. He must have a lot of time on his hands. Well being dead might do that to you._

"Nice. Who is it?"

"You know perfectly well who it is," he snapped.

"Touchy. Touchy." I commited this to memory. Maybe I could find some way to tease him about it. Maybe write a song. _7. Kitty and Nathaniel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…_

"Lets just get on with it," he muttered.

I made a big show of raising my arms and stiffly placing my hands on his shoulders. When I did this I was squeezed once again into something smaller than an atom. I hope the boy felt some pain there because he doesn't have an essence that can change shape.

When we appeared in the room in Egypt Nathaniel took one glance around the room and gasped, "Oh my god!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god

"Oh my god!" gasped Nathaniel. "Kitty?"

Kitty's face nearly split in two with the force of her smile. "Hi, Nathaniel. I see Bartimaeus found you." She noticed he didn't look as solid as normal people were or as Bartimaeus was. He seemed a bit transparent.

"Yeah," muttered Bartimaeus.

"I'm glad to see you well. Or at least as well as you can be in your condition…" said Kitty trying to be polite.

"It's okay Kitty," said Nathaniel with a smile almost matching hers. He had missed her terribly. All he had of her was the mental pictures of her and those were starting to fade so he had been lately trying to sketch her face. But looking at her now realized his drawings did her no justice. She looked as lovely as usual if her wrinkles and grayness from her trip to the Other Place had receded a good bit.

Kitty looked at him nervous when she noticed that he was staring at her with a dopey look on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay but the think is that I need your help."

"With what?"

"Do you remember a Jane Farrar? She used to work as the head of the Night Police…"

"Yes, I remember her," he said his face darkening.

"Well, first she had been thought of as dead after the Glass Palace incident. And now she's trying to get control over the government. She's been trying to kill all the council members. Even trying to kill me even though I'm not on the Council."

Nathaniel let this soak in. "Is she alone in this?"

She shook her head. "No, she's managed to get back some of her force and their in it with her. Or that's at least some of the evidence points to."

"How do you know its Jane?"

"Every time she attacks she leaves a note with her signature. There are some theories that someone just forging her signature and that she'd really dead but most everyone thinks she's alive and turning everything into hell."

"And what do you expect me to do? I'm dead. Remember?"

Kitty chewed her bottom lip thinking. "I believe I came across something about turning you solid in here when I had been looking for the incantation to find you." She started flipping through the same text from before. A cat appeared from a doorway probably from the bedroom and started to twine itself around her legs.

"Here it is." She started to list off what was needed to bring Nathaniel back to the living more solidly. "Circle drawn in chalk with some runes, candles, some flowers, formal dress is optional." Her face became a frown as she continued to read. "A willing djinni reciting the words shown here." Bartimaeus gave a huff. Then her face paled slightly under her bronze tan. "And two gold rings one for the soul and another for the person wishing them back to life."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bartimaeus gave a big hoot. "A wedding? This is all a wedding? So if you two lovebirds decided to shack up together I'm the one condemning you to a life of wedded bliss or terrible torture? What are you waiting for? Lets get on with it!" He gave another round of mirth while rolling on the ground clutching his sides.

"No, no. There's got to be something else in here." Kitty started to frantically flip through the pages looking for anything. Anything that meant she wouldn't have to marry him. When she had went through it twice she gave up and looked at Nathaniel sheepishly with a shrug.

Nathaniel looked at her with a confused look on his face. "This seems wrong."

"I know but it's the only way for you to help us."

"No, I mean you proposing to _me_."

Kitty looked at him as if he had horns growing out of his head. "What?"

"Usually the gentleman proposes to the lady though I see that happening right now," replied Bartimaeus.

Kitty got an exasperated look on her face. "Oh come on, that was last century."

"Don't people still do that?"

"Yes, but…"

"Exactly my point."

Kitty opened her mouth to say something more but Bartimaeus interrupted her. "Shouldn't we get on with this? The sooner we get this done the sooner I can be dismissed."

Two hours later they had everything set up in Kitty's living room with a good view of the great pyramids. Kitty put on her best dress, which was grass green gauze with a sapphire pendent, and earrings. Bartimaeus shifted into a starch-collared priest after Kitty had protested against being married by a Minotaur. And Nathaniel just stayed the way he was.

Bartimaeus held the book like a bible and recited the words in a monotone voice. As he dragged on Kitty muttered, "He should have just stayed the minotaur."

Nathaniel heard this and leaned closer. "No, he shouldn't have. Or else he would have us covered with spit and we would have keeled over from his breath."

"Hey, I'm right here and I can hear you!" said Bartimaeus in his usual tone.

"Just get on with it," muttered Kitty.

Nathaniel and her lighted each their own candle then together lighted a candle Bartimaeus held signifying their life as one. They stepped away from one another across the gap of the pentacle holding hands showing how they would stay together for always. Finally Bartimaeus told them to slip the rings on the other's fingers and had them say, "I do."

Bartimaeus smiled and closed the book with a _thump_. "Now you may kiss the bride."

"That's not in there!" exclaimed Kitty.

Bartimaeus shrugged. "Weddings usually end that way." Then he smiled again. "Go on. Kiss him."

She turned to Nathaniel and saw that he was blushing like crazy so she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he just turned a deeper shade. Bartimaeus opened his mouth to complain that, that wasn't the usual wedding kiss but she cut him short with a scything glance.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way. How are we going to stop Farrar?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"You have to give me time to think about this."

"Okay, okay you're probably tired after your journey. You can sleep in my room." She pointed out the room and Nathaniel closed the door.

She sighed and Bartimaeus changed back into Ptolemy just then a knock came at the door. She sighed again and began to open the door when a familiar icy voice spoke from the other side soon accompanied by a familiar face with a cruel face to match.

"Hello Kitty. Mind if I come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long and the next chapter may take longer. So please forgive me.

"Jane!" Kitty gasped and tried to shut the door so she could bolt it. Hoping desperately that would have held against Jane's supernatural strength. Jane easily pushed open the door and stepped into the room. She surveyed the room and took in the cheap furniture and the slight chipping of the walls.

"Your place is charming Catherine. But I would have thought that the Empire would have treated the heroine of the century better than this." She turned to Kitty and smiled revealing some teeth that seemed a bit unnatural.

"I didn't want to attract attention."

"It didn't seem to work. I'm here." Jane sat down on a couch and made herself comfortable.

"What do you want Jane?" asked Kitty defiantly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Is that a way you treat a guest? Could you get me a glass of water Kitty dear?"

Kitty got her a glass of water and she took a drink. "Ahhh. That's good after walking under that sun."

"What do you want?" asked Kitty again.

"I have a proposition for you." Jane looked around the room and noticed a spider hiding in the corner. She muttered a spell and the spider started to change into its true form. Kitty gave a gasp at what Bartimaeus really looked like before he changed into Ptolemy with an outraged look on his face.

"Hey! What was the big idea changing a spirit to his real form?"

"I wanted to see if you really as harmless as you trying to portray. Now be gone demon."

"Hey!" said kitty interrupting Bartimaeus's reply. "You don't order my servants around and he stays right where he is."

Jane waved her hand dismissing the matter. "Okay he can stay. Now as I was saying…"

Just then Nathaniel came out of the bedroom asking where the bathroom was. When he saw Jane he stopped short and looked at the occupants of the room puzzled.

Jane's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You're alive Nathaniel? Everyone thought you died when the Staff broke."

"I did die," he said dryly. Obviously he didn't want to talk to her.

"Then how come you look alive?"

"Kitty had Bartimaeus pluck me from the land of Death and we fixed the problem of me being dead." He started fiddling with the ring on his left hand and Jane noticed the ring on Kitty's left hand.

"You got married? I do see how that could fix you problem if you had the right incantation and runes."

"We didn't have a problem."

"Then why bring him back to the land of the living incase you wanted to…"

"What are you doing here Jane?" asked Nathaniel clenching his fists he didn't like where Jane was taking that conversation.

"I had a proposition for Catherine as I was just explaining before you walked in."

"After you've tried to kill her?"

Jane gave a laugh that almost made the room colder. "That was before I had thought about her usefulness."

"Usefulness for what?" asked Kitty crossing her arms. Even though there was no way she goes to help her it would be useful to know what she was doing so she could later tell the Empire.

"Usefulness for my plan to help the Empire of course."

"And how is killing Council members helping the Empire?"

"That's only the first step," said Jane with a wave of her hand as if it was unimportant.

"And what will you do once that's done?"

"Now I can't be giving away the whole plan," said Jane as she gave a cruel smile.

"And why would I join you to 'help' the Empire?"

"We're going to rid the Empire of all it's impurities and put a new leader at the top and with your influence in the council though I know you aren't on it we could purge the Empire of all it's weaknesses."

"But _why_ would I join?" asked Kitty getting annoyed.

"Maybe because the new leader is someone you used to know."

"But, I know you."

"Oh, you flatterer. I'm not going to be the Emperor or rather the Empress. No, a once dear friend of yours. Does the name Danielle Hoose mean anything to you?"

Kitty looked at Jane in horror. "She's alive?"

"Yes, I quite am Kitty," said a voice behind her.

Kitty looked around and saw in the door way a long lost best friend with an evil smirk on her face.

"How's it going Kitty?"


End file.
